creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MeTieDoughtyWalker/MeTieDoughtyWalker: Upload Tutorial 04
Original Creations (OC) and User Submissions What is the OC category? The OC category was created by the admins so people who submitted their own work to the site could do so without worrying about their piece being unfairly altered in bias ways. This category protects artists work from thoughtless vandalism. People can still go in and correct grammar mistakes but that's it. Your artistic vision is at least somewhat protected. Site Rules If something is in the OC category it most also be listed on the User Submissions page. If you add your story to the OC category and it is not listed on the User Submissions page you have thirty minutes to add it or it will removed from the category and you will be blocked for one day. The same rule applies if you added it to the User Submissions page and do not add it to OC category. After thirty minutes it will be removed from the User Submissions page and you will be blocked for a day. Adding Your Story 1: I suggest adding your story to User Submissions first as it takes longer than adding a category. The User Submissions page is a long list of usernames. Under each username is a list of all the stories that user has written and uploaded to the site. The first thing you need to do is find where your username goes in this list. It's the same as adding your story to the article listing. The first letter in my user name is M so I selected M from the list. In the M category I searched for Me and then MeT. Once you find your username's place in the list click on the space between the username that goes above your name and the one that goes below your name and hit the enter key twice. Go up to your edit tool bar. Right in the middle is a drop down menu that looks like a rounded rectangle outlined in white with a small arrow pointing down. Click on the menu, select “Heading 2” to make the text appear as a header and type your username into its place on the User Submissions list. Now hit enter again and go back to your edit tool bar. Right next to the link button is a button with small lines and squares. Click on this button to add the small white square that all the other stories on the list have then add a link to your story just as you did when adding it to the article listing. No need to worry about “a”, “an” or “the” here just leave it as is. 2: To add your story to the OC category go to your story's page, enter edit mode and add it like any other category. Credits Information on updating the article listing came from tutorials by the admins Sloshdrain and AlixeTiir and from the site rules. Information about link creation, categories, the OC category and User Submissions page came from the site rules and my own observations and experiments. Information about alphabetization of numbers and letters came from my English teacher. Special thanks to CMDOUSUK99 for making mistakes so others wont have to and for making me realize that I needed to thoroughly re-read the site rules. Thanks to my sister and father who proof read this tutorial, gave me advice and suffered through many long rants and discussions about it. ANd thanks to Benjaminthewill123123 for informing me that link creation on the site had changed and that I needed the update my tutorial. Category:Blog posts